Kleine Jungs
Kleine Jungs ist die vierte Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 15.10.2007 in den USA und am 13.03.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Lily hat einen Mann gefunden, mit dem sie Robin verkuppeln will. Sie sagt, er wäre perfekt für sie, jedoch fragen die Freunde sie nach seinem "aber". Schließlich enthüllt Lily, dass er einen Sohn hat, der in ihren Kindergarten geht. Obwohl Robin keine Kinder mag, entscheidet sie sich, mit dem Mann, George, auf ein Date zu gehen. Kurz darauf trifft sie auf seinen Sohn, Doug. Trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten verstehen sich Robin und Doug gut, allerdings sagt Robin Lily, dass sie mit George Schluss machen muss, bevor sich Doug zu sehr an sie gewöhnt. Daraufhin zeigt Lily Robin ein Bild von Doug, auf dem er seine "neue Mami" gemalt hat und Lily glaubt, darin Robin wieder zu erkennen. Lily sagt Robin, dass sie auch mit Doug Schluss machen muss. Robin macht dann davon gebrauch, dass noch nie jemand mit Doug Schluss gemacht hatte und benutzt ein paar klischehafte Sätze, um mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Jedoch tauchtthumb|left|360px|Robin und Doug. dann Brooke, die neue Freundin von George und die Frau, die Doug eigentlich auf seinem Bild gezeichnet hatte. Danach benutzt Doug ein paar klischehafte Sätze, um mit Robin Schluss zu machen und Robin sagt, sie wäre fertig mit Kindern. Jedoch erwähnt Zukunfts-Ted, dass sie sich dann doch noch mit Kindern hatte anfreunden können, mit denen von Ted. Inzwischen haben Ted und Barney einen Streit darüber, wer von ihnen ein einfacheres Spiel hätte. Um dies zu entscheiden, suchen sie sich eine Frau in der Bar. Wer zuerst mit dieser Frau schläft, hat gewonnen. Barney redet zuerst mit ihr, kehrt jedoch schnell wieder zurück, da sie ihn ohrfeigt. Barney sagt, dass er mit ihr schon vor einem Jahr Sex hatte und somit gewonnen hätte. Ted argumentiert anderseitig und hat schließlich bei der Frau Erfolg. Er und Stacey, die Frau aus der Bar, kommen zusammen. Es läuft gut, jedoch verunsichert Barney Ted damit, dass er bereits mit Stacy zusammen gewesen war und Ted macht mit ihr Schluss, da er nicht über dithumb|256px|Barney muss Stacy gelangweilt und frustiert zuhören, als sie Bass spieltesen Gedanken hinweg gekommen war. Barney enthüllt, dass er gar keinen Sex mit Stacy gehabt hatte und sie in der Bar nur dazu überredet hatte, ihn zu ohrfeigen, damit es so aussah, als hätte er schon Sex mit ihr gehabt. Er hatte Ted zugehört, als er von Stacy erzählt hatte und hatte diese Informationen dafür benutzt, um für Stacy da zu sein, wenn Ted mit ihr Schluss macht. Einen Monat später hat Barney jedoch immernoch keinen Sex mit Stacy gehabt, da sie warten will, da Ted sie sehr verletzt hatte. Zitate Gastdarsteller *Brad Rowe als George *Janet Varney als Stacey Gusar *Pamela Darling als 4-Jährige Katie *Deanna Russo als Brooke Musik *The Blakes - "Commit" *Peer Gynt - "In the Hall of the Mountain King" *Reggae Revolution - "Jump Up" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Doug tauchte schon in der Folge Das Montagsspiel auf. *Ein paar der Gedanken darüber, was Robins "Aber" sei, spielt auf frühere Episoden an: Lily meint, sie sei ein Waffennarr (Das große Baby und Der Abschlepp-Wagen) und Marshall hält es für einen Fehler, dass sie den Film Feld der Träume nicht mag (Ted Mosby, Architekt). All dies verursachte Streitigkeiten zwischen Robin und Ted. *Barney denkt Robins Fehler sei, dass sie Kanadierin ist. Er ist derjenige der Gruppe, der die meisten Witze über Kanada macht. *Marshall sagt, dass einmal seine Mutter am Telefon war, als er und Lily Sex hatten. Dies geschah in der Folge Spieleabend. *Als Barney und Ted darüber streiten, wer von ihnen leichteres "Spiel" hätte, sagt Barney, dass er allein wegen der Anzahl gewinnen würde und, dass er Ted "Die Liste" gezeigt hätte. Diese Liste wird in der Folge Die Rächerin wieder erwähnt und taucht in der Episode Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort schließlich auf. *Ted hat eine Vorliebe für Frauen, die Bass spielen. Dies erfährt man ebenfalls in den Episoden Kakerlake liebt Maus, Das Super-Date und Anzug aus! auf. Anspielungen *Als Robin Doug das erste Mal sieht, sagt sie "Es ist hier, Lily. Es sieht mich an" eine Anspielung auf Ghostbusters. In der Folge Die Ziege sagt Ted dasselbe. Robin zitiert in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt die Serie ebenfalls. *Marshall erwähnt den Film Feld der Träume. *Ted sagt, das was Barney gesagt hatte, würde in seinem Kopf feststecken wie ein Chumbawamba-Song. Marshall fragt, welchen er meint. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den einzigen Hit von Chumbawamba, "Tubthumping". High-Fives *Ted gibt Barney eine Fist-Bump, als dieser einen Witz über das dicke "Aber" einer Frau macht. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden